


失眠症

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Songs of Experience [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 《百年孤独》里的失眠症
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Songs of Experience [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360810
Kudos: 2





	失眠症

失眠症在漫延。人们在清醒的黑暗中津津有味地吮吸着彩虹糖果小马，这其中就包括James Moriarty，正一边准备进行新一轮创作。

“说真的，教授，”上校在彻底清理用过的枪支。他似乎把气枪从苏格兰场偷了回来，Moriarty不置可否，对于其中意味的重要性非常满意，“听一段您的著作足够治好所有人的失眠问题。”

晚饭后数学教授果然给他念了一小段。前上校闭着眼睛躺在扶手椅上假寐。他可能真的休息了一会，醒来更加清醒，准备同夜晚搏斗。“我在想，”教授琢磨着语句，“或许你很遗憾，这种失眠没有发生在更早的几年，在你更加具备男子气概并且夜夜流宿的时候。”

“任何没遇见您的日子都是不值得的。”上校打了个哈欠，准备再休息片刻就去做家务。

失眠症是靠甜食传播的。嗜甜的教授在凌晨三年清明如同年轻的学者。“我睡不着。”他故意带着点懊恼，让Sebastian Moran无法拒绝，吃了一整盘蔓越莓小饼干，然后陪着他欣赏了那天的暴风雨和日落。

他们不再经营犯罪了。Moran负责维持家里的生计开销，家务和Moriarty，而后者依靠写数学论文和在镇上授课取得赫尔斯通的其他人对他们不起疑心的保证。

“我们不缺钱，哪怕再活一轮。”  
“但是我们需要‘体面’的工作使得我们远离舆论中心。”

其实是因为您喜欢教书育人和数学研究。

Moran不反驳他，也不戳穿，转身给他去做煎鸡蛋和烤面包。

失眠症的可怕之处在某一个普通的晴朗周日下午来访。Moriarty正戴着他的阅读眼镜寻找之前放在桌上的一本书。除了他之外没有人被允许靠近他的手稿和图书，Moran也识趣地从不收拾他的桌子。

“书的名字叫什么？”上校匆匆忙忙把满是泡沫的手在一盆肥皂水里来回波动两下，在衣角蹭了蹭就急匆匆地赶到书房。他本来正在和自己白衬衫领口上昨天不小心沾到的一块指腹大小的咖啡渍搏斗。

“我不记得了。”一片纷乱中衬托出一个更加无助的学者，Moran认为长期无眠果然对于自己的心脏产生了极大的健康威胁。学者急切而求助地看着他，镜片后一双蓝得过分的眼睛紧紧抓着他的视线。

他叹了口气，让Moriarty待在房间里等他。一个多次受到上校抱怨的习惯是，教授喜欢乱丢乱放。从卧室的书墙和书房满满的收藏，到起居室的椅子、沙发、茶几，餐厅的花瓶下，餐桌，甚至还有卫生间，到处都是书。每次大扫除的时候，Moran都难得板起脸，一本正经要求教授“管辖自己的属地”，接着被一个亲吻和一些安抚的言辞打败。各处的书反而不断更新，不断侵占新的家中领地。

Moran花了一些时间想起Moriarty方才经过了哪些地方，然后把所有他能发现的书都搬过去了。

“你真是我忠实的小鸽子。”

Moran哼了一声。赫尔斯通已经停课进入暑假，教授得以赋闲在家。失眠症还在继续。上校在准备明天的食材。

他突然提笔忘词。“C-A…”笔开始渗漏，又弄脏了手指尖，让他有些想破口大骂。但他至少知道自己要买东西的样子，准备直接去市场，依靠谈话技巧回忆起食材名称。

年老，他叹了口气。

夜晚的时候，Moran把“C-A-B-B-A-G-E”反复默念，最后发现还是无法与实物联系记忆。他猜测自己遭遇了失忆，再想到存在Moriarty忘记名字或内容的一本书存在，觉得有些惶恐。

更晚的时候他看见客厅人头攒动，幽灵在家中游荡。Moriarty听见茶杯碎裂的声音，还有哭泣和哀求，便下楼查看情况。一个比上校显得更年长，更粗鲁冷酷的男人，正在对着上校扬起自己的马鞭，而前军官甚至不知道闪躲。

“Sebastian！”教授十分困惑，试图提醒，同时注意到家中的宾客无一不是身影苍白惨淡。

都是死者。这些死者在生者的记忆里重生。Moran闭上眼睛，表情痛苦，等待马鞭落在他身上。一个保养很好的年轻女人试图挡在他身前。“母亲，不，不要！”

教授站在起居室的尽头，明白这是上校幼年的记忆再现。他什么也做不了，或者至少他没有做，只是注视。老爵士曾经和他遇见过一两次，说起他的儿子时毫不掩饰满脸厌恶。而Moriarty对于这种贬低非常不赞许。如果说对于一般的贵族他不过虚与委蛇，那么对于Sir Augustus Moran，他则是明确排斥。倘若不是上校对于他那个父亲始终保存着被害者的过度自责心理，或许老爵士早就该长眠地下，或者更好，曝尸荒野。

现在他目睹着已经步入中老年的上校仍然为了幼时的一次家庭暴力表现出内心的绝对不安。令人遗憾，教授想，上校明明具有钢铁般的意志，因为毫不值得的人一再破碎。

他还在看着，看着上校试图抱住他母亲的幻影。记忆总是掺杂个人情感。Moran深爱着他母亲，他母亲也深爱着他。因此这个女人在他的童年不啻于守护天使一般神圣而美丽的存在。她的早逝其实可以被视作是幸福的，教授继续观察，不用被暴力击打直至麻木，无需目睹儿子的“堕落”与陷入疯狂，或者这个家族更多的荒谬与扭曲，在幼小的Sebastian心中永远完美、纯洁。

Moran从未对他提起过自己的母亲。

他看着Moran哭吼，抱着母亲的幽灵寻求安慰，一边躲避一边原始地反击父亲。他一直站着，看着，直到母亲的幽灵消失。他从Moran的眼睛里读出崩溃与完全绝望。这些本早已在脑海中死去的众多之事如今又重现在眼前，形成精神黑洞。

意识到自己对于老爵士的深刻厌恶与挤兑的根本原因并不是那么令他难以接受。他惩罚、归责上校，虽然并不是完全没有道理，却也无法理解那种看似冷静的逆来顺受从何而来。现在一切都可以解释：他和上校或许在无意当中重复着父辈错误。他不喜欢错误，遑论和他厌恶的人相提并论。Moriarty相信自己远比老爵士优越，因此不再仅仅客观看待眼前一切。上校最终会明白，教授不仅仅给予责难，更有跟随其后的安抚。与Sir Augustus Moran划清界限。

“Moran.”  
“Colonel.”  
“Sebastian！”

怔怔坐在原地的人终于起了一点反应，神色开始聚集，不再是一片令人心惊的涣散。“教授？”他有些疑惑，仿佛第一次认识同住在一道屋檐下的人。

“你被记忆困住了。”Moriarty走上前握住他双臂。“你现在在赫尔斯通，和我一起。”随后轻缓地拥住他。

教授想询问一些关于上校幼年的事情，但是他发现自己不记得方才那个爵士的名字了。就在短短的一瞬间。迅速地，他将这件事与几天来越发频繁的提笔忘词，不记得看过书的内容与位置联系起来，咳了咳嗽，“Sebastian，你有没有发现，最近我们的记忆力似乎出现了一些快速衰退？”

Moran迟钝地点了点头。他被方才的记忆折磨得不轻，Moriarty加大了怀抱的力度。

“包括长期以来的睡眠缺失。”

他试图想起来自己接下来要说什么，但只有一片空白，索性选择沉默，继续着拥抱的姿势。

家里开始贴上越来越多的纸条。“包菜，洗净生切，可拌蔬果沙拉”“小行星动力学-天体物理-个人著作”“独立卧室”……延长不必要意义，Moriarty很快下了个简单的结论：不用再过很久，他们连文字本身的含义会一并忘记。镇上陷入了因为失去记忆而产生的无知的幸福，人们生活在忘乎所以当中。

Moriarty差点因此成了科学的牺牲品。现在只有他还在不懈对抗失忆，以自己独特的记忆方式。上校在回忆中漫游，高擎着蜡烛，在时间里迷了路。每一次都是教授发现那个奄奄一息又惊惧不已的“男孩”，以自己的存在和二者的联结唤醒一些比单纯的记忆更深刻的情感。

他是个理性派，第一次如此赞美情感的力量。

镇上人满为患，到处都是记忆唤醒的苍白影子，一时间像是人丁兴旺。人们和自己祖辈，祖辈的祖辈亲切交谈，癫狂错乱中没有逻辑值得被信任。

失眠症的离开如同漫延一般匪夷所思。

Moriarty一天起床的时候，对于满屋子的荒诞纸条只觉得可悲。这时他意识到自己不再需要这些东西了。上校很快也重新整理了记忆，沉默着把纸条逐一撕碎扔进垃圾桶。“简直可笑。”Moriarty听见他在嘀咕。

“Moran，我需要你接下来认真地听我说完这段话，请不要——”

“什么事不可以晚些说，还有——”

“——打断我说话。”

“——那么多纸条没撕完。”Moran识趣地立刻噤声。

这时Moriarty意识到自己没有任何准备，“我和你父亲，不是同一类人。我希望你能明白、理解，然后相信我。”

Moran没有发表意见，点了点头继续他的活计。“我始终信服您。”


End file.
